


The Train Scene

by Asteria



Series: Tales from the Rampion [24]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteria/pseuds/Asteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 24: First Date</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Train Scene

He doesn’t want to hurt her so he ends up on his back and she’s on top of him and she’s moving and how can something feel so good her mouth her skin and when she tips her head back and his lips move to her throat she shivers when his teeth scrape against her skin but she doesn’t pull away and it’s not submission it’s trust she trusts him why does she trust him he doesn’t deserve her trust he’s leading her to her doom he’s a horrible person and he should stop this but he doesn’t want to


End file.
